


Red nightmares.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Ryuuhou planned who will win between those two.





	

It was a game.

A game to see which red king will prevail.

****

Mizuki woke up with a fright! He sat up in bed and panted heavily.

"You okay, buddy?"

He turned his head to look at the couch. There sat his close pal, Koujaku.

Koujaku smoked his cigar tiredly as he downed a glass of cognac. 

"Yeah, same old nightmare."

"What did you saw?"

Mizuki didnt know how to explain his nightmare. 

He just know it was from an old childhood memory. When he followed a smiling man in blue robe who showed him his office room.

"I kept seeing...a bloody bird... nailed to the wall like those disected butterflies in glass frames...."

Koujaku tensed when he heard that and look away.

Mizuki swung his legs to get out of his bed.

"Sorry, you love little birds right?"

Mizuki couldnt tell his friend that on some nights he saw not a sparrow but a human. 

A human boy...

Koujaku shook his head, "it's fine. Sorry I let myself in. You should find a better place to hide your apartment keys."

Mizuki laughed, "my place is not where you can hang out whenever you have a fight with Aoba."

Koujaku sighed, "it's not a fight. I just... cant sleep and it's making my Aoba scared when I do sleep and he heard my sleep talk."

At this Mizuki sat next to his friend on the couch, ".... What did you ramble about?"

"...please let her go."

"Koujaku?"

The older man sighed, "Aoba heard me crying and begging someone to let my... someone in my family be free. In exchange...I take her place."

Koujaku's eyes darkened at the memories of Ryuuhou's cynical smile.

"He wanted to experiment on the m-mistress of the house. But when I begged him to take me instead..."

Koujaku angrily gripped his wrist from shaking.

Ryuuhou put a sack over his head.

Ryuuhou chained his wrists and ankles to the wall.

Ryuuhou used his needles on him.

Like a researcher disect insect butterflies to be framed on walls.

[Who would have thought red sparrows are prettier than women, eh?]

Koujaku shook his head. It's over now after the fall of Oval Tower. Ryuuhou's down and he's happy with Aoba. Although his PTSD still affected his sleep much to Aoba's worry.

Mizuki stared out the window.

"I wondered where he went off to. That smiling guy who inspired me to be an artist. Thanks to him I have my own successful tattoo shop."

Koujaku smiled and pat him on the back, "I'm sure you'll meet him someday."

"Yeah, master was really kind as he taught me about art. Like a big brother..."

"Hmm... He sounds like a great guy. Maybe you can treat him a free drink at your bar once you meet him."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Thanks."

"No problem."

"And stop drinking all of my collection."

"Come on, you have loads more bottles at your bar." Koujaku chuckled.

These two close friends wouldnt have been possible.

It was a blessing that Ryuuhou's project never came to life.

Ryuuhou purposely picked up the bullied child and raised Mizuki like a dotted son.

While to Koujaku he tore up the boy like a criminal.

Ryuuhou planned everything even after his death.

Raised two boys.

Let Koujaku end his life.

Let Mizuki learn of Koujaku murdering his favourite mentor.

Let both boys fight.

Ryuuhou gleefuly planned everything as he wanted Koujaku to suffer more after his death. 

But fate intervened and spared these two from Ryuuhou's scheme. 

Thankfuly Koujaku never spoke about Ryuuhou with his friend. He will never utter that hateful man's name even around Aoba's presence.

Thankfuly Mizuki never press Koujaku about his past. As well as how he never remember the boy Ryuuhou showed his wip masterpiece was young Koujaku wearing a sack over his head.

Ignorance is bliss.

And thanks to that these two remain close friends.

Ryuuhou's plan to see these two fight and cause more suffering to Koujaku failed. And that was for the best.

There's no more need to see who will be the red king.

It's enough to have two red team leaders with a bond as close as brothers.

...

........

-end?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old oneshot I wrote for Spades. It's pretty random and kinda AU-ish. Sorry I wasnt able to achieve what I wanted to express in the story. Im.glad Spades liked the story and thats good enough fo me ^//^


End file.
